A Trip To The Carnival
by Angel The Barian
Summary: Remember how Shinobu said he'd make up for his actions at the beach? Well this is what he came up with! The group of bladers goes to the carnival for a day.


**BeyBlade Shogun Steel: A Trip To The Carnival**

**This is intended to be a sequel to Shogun Steel: A Day At The Beach because the pairing of Shinobu and Angel is too cute. The idea came to me one night and I lost much sleep writing down my ideas for this story. Remember how Shinobu said he'd make up for his actions at the beach? Well this is what he came up with! **

Instead of an early morning attempting to get his sister out of her room for whatever purpose he had planned for the day Angel had already been running around their warehouse full of energy. She absolutely couldn't sit still Kite wasn't going to complain about that as long as she stayed away from his computers everything would be fine.

"I'm going to see Shinobu!" Angel said happily.

"Yes, I know. You've said that at least a hundred times today." Kite said.

"But I'm so excited! What should I wear? Does my hair look okay?" Angel was asking.

"Wear something…" Kite could see Angel was still in her pajamas.

Angel hurried off back to her room and shut the door while Kite sighed from his place sitting in his chair. After their visit to the beach and Shinobu's great idea to pull Angel into the water, which she didn't like, he promised to make it up to her. Shinobu invited Angel and her brothers to the carnival that was in town. The wiser of bladers would suspect this was probably not Shinobu's idea alone and that Zyro along with Orion had something to do with the suggestion. Because if this were completely up to Shinobu, he'd probably have only taken Angel.

"She's so annoying like that." Eight spoke up once Angel was gone.

"She's just very happy." Kite said.

"You think she really likes that guy or something? I don't understand. She totally ignored Shinobu the last time because she was mad at him and now she's jumping all over the place happy to see him." Eight shrugged.

"It's not like this is a date or anything like that. Angel is just hard to read at times." This coming from Mr. perfect who could always figure his sister out better than anyone else. What he knew right now is that things were starting to change and Kite wasn't sure he was ready for this change to happen.

It was a few hours later before the trio headed out for the carnival grounds. This probably had to be the longest wait of Angel's short life. They all agreed to meet at the gate so everyone would be accounted for and they'd have lots of fun together.

"I see Shinobu." Angel said in a whisper. "Do I look okay?"

"Here we go again." Eight said ignoring his sister.

"Angel stop worrying." Kite told her.

Angel put her long red hair up in a ponytail, she left the lab coat at home and in its place wore a black hoodie with pink and black zebra print lining in the hood over a hot pink shirt, a black and white plaid skirt along with grey stockings and a pair of her favorite black platforms that had silver studs.

Already standing at the gate was Shinobu accompanied by Zyro and once again Orion this time he didn't have to bring anything but a backpack and his wallet.

"Shinobu!" Angel ran up to the blonde blader.

"Will you calm down?" Kite said shaking his head.

"Hi Angel. You look-" Before Shinobu could finish Kite glared in his direction. "Nice."

"Now that everyone is here what are we waiting for? Let's go inside and have some fun!" Zyro was as enthusiastic as ever.

"I can't wait to get a slice of extra greasy pizza." Orion said following Zyro's lead.

Before Shinobu had the chance to follow the others Kite wanted to have a word with him first.

"I just have one thing to say. If you hurt my precious sister than I will thoroughly crush you in a bey battle." Kite warned.

"Yes… Understood." Shinobu wasn't too thrilled with that. Sounded more like a challenge of dominance.

"Good! Then we have no problem." Kite smiled and joined the others.

"So uptight. It's not like I'm trying to steal Angel away from him." Shinobu thought to himself as he shoved his hands into his pockets and followed.

xxxxxxXxxxxxx

Everything was going great for the young bladers they were having so much fun. There were plenty of rides to go on and games for them to play. What caught the attention of Zyro and Orion the most was the roller coaster. It wasn't a huge roller coaster like you'd see permanently established at a theme park but it looked good enough to the boys. It was one of those with the high tracks the car would climb and a steep drop to make its riders scream.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Zyro asked turning towards Orion.

"You know it!" Orion replied.

"Hey Shinobu! Come join us!" Zyro called to his friend.

"Do you want to go on the roller coaster with us?" Shinobu asked Angel.

She took a good look at those high tracks and shied away. "Not really."

"Sorry guys Angel isn't into that one." Shinobu said.

"I'm not going to stop you from going. Have fun." Angel smiled at Shinobu.

"Come on you two!" Zyro and Orion pulled them both over to the ride and forced the two bladers into the car.

Immediately Angel's heart began to pound and her hands started to shake.

"But I really don't want to…"

"It'll be great you'll see!" Zyro said.

"Roller coasters rock!" Orion was just as enthusiastic.

Angel whined she really didn't have a choice now seeing how the cars were starting to move forward with all of them on board. Higher and higher they climbed and to someone who didn't want to be here it looked a lot worse than it really was. They went all the way to the top only pausing briefly before the cars went flying down the other side. Everyone screamed with excitement! Except for Angel who was screaming with fear.

When the ride was over Zyro and Orion were already planning to go again even Shinobu thought that was kind of fun. But when he turned to ask Angel if she wanted to go again with all of them he found the girl in tears.

"Angel?" He stepped towards her.

"What's wrong?" Zyro turned to see what was going on.

Angel took off running away from them with her hands covering her face.

"I know it was short but that's nothing to cry over." Orion noted.

"My sister is scared of heights." Kite said as he came walking over to the group.

"Why did you guys do that to her? That wasn't very nice." Eight was tagging along.

"Uh-oh…" Shinobu's face said it all. "I had no idea."

"Me either." Zyro admitted.

"If you guys are going to hang out then you need to know Angel just as well as I do." Kite said pushing up his glasses. "I remember the last time she had to change a light bulb in her room. Angel had to stand on a step ladder and whined about falling and I was right there holding the thing."

"Somebody better go talk to her." Eight said.

"I'll go." Shinobu offered.

Shinobu walked in the direction he had seen Angel run off to which led him to a small building with two doors one marked for men and the other for women. Shinobu took a deep breath and walked up to the door leading to the ladies room. He reached out to the handle hesitating a moment only to find the door was locked. Shinobu pulled his hand away in defeat then leaned his head against the wall next to the door.

"I'm such an idiot. I promised I'd make up for last time and I'm only making things worse. I can't make you happy." It almost sounded like Shinobu might cry.

Angel cracked the door open enough to see Shinobu. "You do make me happy Shinobu."

"How? All I do is mess things up." Shinobu said looking at her.

"Don't beat yourself up." Angel stepped outside. "Even I'm not perfect. No one is. You didn't know I'm afraid of heights, there are a lot of things you don't know about me because you haven't known me very long."

Then Angel looked away. "I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want to talk to me again."

Shinobu grabbed Angel's hands. "Don't you dare say that. A good relationship is one worth fighting for and learning as much about the other person as possible."

"Shinobu that is so bold." Angel looked at him with a blush.

"I'm kind of a bold guy. I see something I want and I go after it and I won't give up." Shinobu said.

Seeing Angel's smile and the blush across her cheeks Shinobu had gotten so caught up on his speech he forgot this is not a bey battle and he needed to lighten up before something else went wrong. Shinobu gave one of his accomplished smiles like he would after winning a battle.

"You know Shinobu… this isn't really the most romantic spot to have a moment." Angel giggled.

Shinobu chuckled in response. "I guess you're right."

Angel pulled Shinobu's hands closer to her since he was still holding her hands. Angel nuzzled her cheek gently against his hands. Shinobu smiled releasing one of Angel's hands to place his hand on her face. It was a moment despite the place. Both Shinobu and Angel were feeling quite content.

"Hey guys! Did you work everything out?" Zyro called to them from a distance.

"He just had to show up didn't he?" Shinobu said still with his content smile.

Angel giggled softly. "You guys do run in a pack."

"Hmm. I think I know what to do." Shinobu had an idea but he couldn't say just yet it was a surprise.

"They look fine. If we leave them alone any longer they might kiss or something." Orion said to Zyro sticking his tongue out. "We're going to get something to eat wanna come along?"

"You want to get something to eat?" Shinobu asked.

"Sure. I am kind of hungry." Angel replied.

xxxxxxXxxxxxx

The group huddled around the food stand checking out the menu of carnival food items they had to offer. Angel sat at one of the tables watching the boys drool over the slightly overpriced, fried and greasy foods. She couldn't help but smile enjoying watching them all so happy. Orion was the first to walk away from the counter with a flimsy paper plate in one hand and a large slice of pizza in the other. He took a bite out of his pizza as the cheese was dripping down over the sides. When Shinobu went up to the counter he opted to buy a slice of pizza for Angel since that's what all of them pretty much agreed on eating.

"Are you sure you want to do that? What if she rejects your offer?" Eight asked. He still remembered Angel being mad at Shinobu from the last time.

That would make Shinobu feel bad to be rejected. "I know what I'm doing." He said with confidence.

Shinobu picked up the two paper plates with their pizza and walked over to the table Angel was sitting at in a shady area.

"You will eat a slice of cheese pizza with us won't you?" Shinobu asked with a smile.

"Yes absolutely!" Angel said happily accepting Shinobu's offer looking up at him.

"And I brought plenty of napkins." Shinobu had a handful of them.

Angel giggled at him. Shinobu smiled, he knew he had done well today.

xxxxxxXxxxxxx

Given a few more hours the sun had started to set and the sky was turning shades of orange, red and pink. The lights were being turned on the different rides and booths of the carnival. This was the perfect time for Shinobu to act on his surprise he thought of earlier in the day. He disappeared momentarily to set his plan into motion before anyone even noticed Shinobu was gone.

Angel turned when she felt someone holding her hand. "Shinobu?"

"Before we leave you would join me on one last ride? The ferris wheel." He asked.

Angel smiled warmly. "I'd love to."

Shinobu led the way to the ride surprisingly they were the only two people in line for the ride. Shinobu planned it this way. Shinobu and Angel got into one of the seats and just as the ride started taking them up to the very top the wheel stopped.

"We've stopped." Angel noted.

Sly Shinobu asked the operator to stop them at the top so he could spend five minutes alone with Angel.

"I know." Shinobu said. "You said you don't need these to see right?" He gently removed Angel's glasses. "I prefer you without them."

Angel looked down with a blush. "Shinobu."

Shinobu put his hand under Angel's chin. "But look, you can see the whole carnival from up here."

Angel looked up. It was true they could see everything from on top of the ferris wheel. All the lights shining below, all the rides, games and booths. They could even see the twinkling stars filling the darkening night sky. It was an amazing view.

"I feel as though I could touch the stars." Angel reached up pretending to grab a star in her hand.

"Maybe if you make a wish it will come true." Shinobu suggested.

"I think my wish already came true, I'm spending time with you." She said.

Shinobu smiled happy loving to hear her say something like that. He leaned towards Angel as she did the same in response. The glanced at each other before rubbing noses. If either of them had the ability to purr they would be right now.

xxxxxxXxxxxxx

It was finally time to leave Zyro, Shinobu, Orion, Kite, Eight and Angel walked through the gates with their homes in mind. It was a wonderfully exciting day for all of them! Though Orion would probably have a tummy ache in the morning for eating too much pizza. For Shinobu and Angel it was the beginning of something magical.


End file.
